Odiosa
by As Told By Joely
Summary: La odiaba desde el momento en que la vio, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo y más sabía de ella, entendía el por qué. La castaña tenía todo lo que ella no había tenido, ni tenía, ni llegaría a tener.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_

 _Los personajes originales, por el contrario, son propiedad intelectual mía y de mi compañera de rol._

Si os gusta el escrito, agradecería que me lo dejaran saber. Si no, también, pero pido siempre que se mantenga el respeto. Una cosa es criticar y otra muy distinta insultar gratuitamente. En todo caso, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Odiosa**

Hacía poco más de una semana que aquella tipa había aparecido en el Ministerio. Encantadora, hermosa y elegante como solo ella. Su cabello castaño le ondeaba ligeramente al andar. Sus ojos color avellana iban siempre fijos al frente, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, en un gesto arrogante muy propio de ella. El contoneo de sus caderas a cada paso causaba que más de un mago dejara de prestar atención a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para quedar hipnotizado por aquella jovenzuela recién graduada de Hogwarts y que sin que nadie supiera cómo, ahora era la asistente de Hermione Granger-Weasley.

—Si el ministro fuera hombre, lo entendería. Tiene cara de zorra —decía de forma resentida una de las tantas secretarias del Ministerio, viboreando en las mesas de la cafetería.

—Quizá a "Madame" Weasley le gustan las brujas. Ya ven que siempre anda con esos trajes y túnicas. Ni durante su campaña usó vestido —apoyó la idea otra de las mujeres amargadas, frunciendo los labios en desaprobación—. Debió ganar el señor Percy, él era mucho mejor —añadió y rio un poco ante las expresiones de sus compañeras.

—Debería de haber ganado Goldstein —intervino seriamente una rubia, dando un pequeño trago a su té—. Pero igual, no creo que la ministra tenga algo con Stark. Eso ya ni siquiera es chisme, es alucinar —declaró, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú lo que tienes son celos —intervino la secretaría que en un principio había llamado zorra a la susodicha—. Y no te culpo, Diana —sonrió maliciosa—. Stark pasa mucho tiempo en la oficina de tu jefe —dijo con burla, notando como su compañera se ponía completamente roja y mascullaba unos cuantos insultos entre dientes.

Las mujeres rieron ante esa reacción, pero no pudieron negar que en el fondo entendían a su compañera. Varias de ellas se habían esforzado a lo largo de los años por obtener las atenciones de ciertos hombres del Ministerio, ya fuese porque eran hombres de mucho poder, de mucho dinero o muy atractivos… O por ser hombres como Malfoy, que lo tenían todo. Desgraciadamente a ninguna la duraba el gusto y ahora esa chiquilla tonta llegaba y causaba un revuelo en todo el lugar.

Diana se levantó molesta de la mesa y sin voltear a ver a las mujeres, quienes le llamaban para que volviera y siguieran platicando, decidió volver a las oficinas. Quizá el señor Malfoy estaba ahí. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y aceleró el paso. Los pasillos estaban un poco vacíos al ser hora de la comida, así que se dio el lujo de perder la línea un poco y correr con todo y sus tacones de aguja.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su jefe, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba su cubículo solo. Miró el intercomunicador, considerando llamar antes de entrar, pero luego volvió su vista a la entrada de la oficina. Había dos placas en la puerta. La más grande decía: "Draco L. Malfoy" y debajo tenía otra pequeña que rezaba "Juez Supremo de Wizengamot."

—Quizá… —la rubia levantó la mano para golpear, aunque sabía que su jefe odiaba aquello. "Te pagamos para que me avises quien llega. Si quisiera que me tocaran la puerta, no te tendría ahí afuera" le había dicho Draco en alguna ocasión, de muy mala manera y con cara de pocos amigos.

Bajó la mano y se mordió el labio inferior. Dudosa, retrocedió. Se dispuso a volver a la cafetería mejor, ya que igual nada le garantizaba que el hombre estuviera ahí, pero se quedó helada al escuchar unas risitas al otro lado de la puerta.

—Señorita Stark —esa era la voz de su jefe y ese el nombre de la bruja que tanto estaban criticando.

Su primer instinto fue enfurecerse, pero enseguida le ganó la curiosidad. Con un hechizo conjuró las llaves que estaban sobre su escritorio, a sabiendas de que la puerta tendría puesto el seguro. Siempre lo tenía. Por eso no se podía entrar a la oficina del señor Malfoy así cómo así. Introdujo la llave con suavidad y giró el picaporte tan lentamente como le fue posible, luego empujó apenas unos centímetros para dejar una ranura lo suficientemente amplia para espiar y lo suficientemente estrecha para no ser notada detrás.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —se le escapó, mas el aire que le faltó en los pulmones a causa de la impresión, no dejó que las palabras fuesen más que una muda exclamación.

Lo primero que sus ojos azules captaron dentro de aquella oficina fue un primer plano de su jefe sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero negro, con Artemisa Stark encima de él a horcajadas. Ambos estaban vestidos, sí, pero el movimiento delataba lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí abajo, por mucho que se disimulara a causa de la falda de la joven castaña. Además, se podía notar en sus expresiones, en la forma en la que el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados, suspirando y gruñendo, mientras ella le daba besos por el mentón.

—Dragón —la escuchó gimotear, pues Malfoy estaba activamente moviendo la pelvis para hacerla dar pequeños saltos sobre él.

Diana frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Celosa. Molesta. ¡Menuda falta de originalidad! Ella había pesado primero en aquel sobrenombre para Draco, pero a él no le gustaba…

—Dime, Minina —respondió el hombre con voz profunda y ronca, claramente excitado.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo a la rubia. ¿Así como así lo había aceptado? ¿Así como así también le había puesto un mote cariñoso a la mocosa esa? No se lo podía creer. Así como tampoco dio crédito a cuando los vio besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Continuó mirando un poco más. Insegura de qué sentía exactamente en esos momentos. ¿Qué tenía Stark para haber conseguido en cuestión de días lo que ella no había logrado en casi una década? Cerró la puerta, incapaz de seguir viendo como su jefe y la chica seguían haciendo el amor, porque eso era amor o por lo menos un cariño íntimo.

Había visto a Draco Malfoy tener sexo con otras mujeres de forma casual en su oficina, pero nunca así. Por lo general él estaba en una posición dominante, no había besos ni intercambio de palabras. Él solo las usaba hasta saciarse y luego las corría de ahí. Pero a esa mocosa no. A ella la tenía ahí todavía y no por lo que había llegado a ver, no tenía intenciones de quererla soltar.

—Diana, ¿está mi esposo? —la repentina voz de Astoria Malfoy la hizo brincar sobre su lugar y voltear a ver a la mujer con espanto, pues no esperaba que algo así fuese a ocurrir. De hecho, aquella era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, la primera vez que alguien se aparecía por la oficina cuando su jefe estaba ocupado de aquella manera. Por lo general solamente era ella quien se enteraba del asunto y lo disimulaba como si nunca se hubiese enterado de nada—. ¡Diana! ¿Está mi esposo? —volvió a preguntar la mujer, arrugando ligeramente los labios por la irritación.

—¿Disculpe qué? —se hizo la tonta por un instante, pretendiendo que no estaba poniendo atención, pero decidió oprimir el botón del comunicador de forma discreta.

—Te estoy preguntando si mi esposo está en la oficina —dijo Astoria visiblemente molesta y acercándose peligrosamente hacia el cubículo de la secretaria—. Si está, dile que estoy aquí y si no, dame las llaves para que lo pueda esperar adentro —exigió de mala manera, ante la nula reacción de esa rubia inútil. A veces se preguntaba si su marido realmente escogía a sus secretarías por inteligencia o por simple apariencia. Cada secretaría que le conocía era más tonta e inútil que la anterior.

—¡Deja de gritar! —exigió de repente el mismo Malfoy, apareciendo detrás de la puerta de la oficina. Tan pulcro como siempre. Tan imponente y elegante, serio y altanero, que nadie daría crédito a que segundos atrás había estado empapado en sudor y jadeando de placer—. Aquí estoy, Astoria. Estoy trabajando, ¿puedes esperar? —le pidió, saliendo y cerrando detrás de sí la puerta.

Diana entendió enseguida el por qué y bajó la mirada algo cohibida. Artemisa Stark seguía ahí adentro, escondida. El señor Malfoy se llevaría a su mujer de ahí para que su joven amante pudiese escapar y ella, había sido cómplice de aquella barbaridad.

—Solo quería que fuéramos a comer juntos —se excusó la mujer, mirando de reojo a la secretaria.

—Lo que sea —respondió sin mucho interés—. Yo le pedí a Diana que nadie me molestara y le ordené que terminara los informes. Tenemos mucho trabajo con los recientes ataques de lobos, si es que no te has dado cuenta —explicó con su natural forma de mentir, tomando a su esposa del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

La mujer rubia se quedó ahí, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y la dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó, mas pronto escuchó como la puerta de la oficina se abría de nuevo. Ahí estaba ella. Cruzaron miradas y notó como Stark se sonrojaba, para enseguida salir casi corriendo de ese lugar, cual niña que acaba de cometer una travesura y no quiere ser descubierta en el acto.

—No se puede odiar mientras se menosprecia —dijo Diana para sí misma, suspirando y desplomándose sobre su escritorio. Odiaba a Stark desde el momento en que la vio, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo y más sabía de ella, entendía el por qué. La castaña tenía todo lo que ella no había tenido, ni tenía, ni llegaría a tener.


End file.
